Jealous Guy
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: En silencio guardo mis celos, te amo tanto que temo perderte. Nunca sabré qué viste en mí para cautivarme. Un fic dedicado a Chibi Pawan dentro del Universo Avengers / Transformers.


_El siguiente fic participa en el reto temático de Enero: "Querido Diario, Hoy también fui asombroso" Para el foro Anteiku._

 _Los personajes de Clint Barton y Lucky no me pertenecen, sólo soy dueña de Lis Pruett/Shadowhawk (OC perteneciente al universo de Transformers)._

 _ **Nota Introductoria:**_ _Lis Pruett es la hija "mutante" de Optimus Prime quien por azares del destino llega a involucrarse en el mundo de Los Vengadores. En el fic de mi autoría: "Alma Guerrera, Corazón de Halcón" se narra su historia como a la vez las dificultades que enfrentó ella para ser correspondida por Hawkeye._

* * *

 _A Chibi Pawan, quien me inspira, motivándome a escribir aquello que guardo silencio._

* * *

 _ **Jelous Guy**_

 _ **(El silencio del Halcón)**_

Los rayos del sol irradiaban una habitación que se hallaba alejado del contexto citadino, varias prendas se encontraban dispersas en aquel piso.

Un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos penetrantes contemplaba el amanecer de forma estoica, su desnudez era evidente, aunque por su rostro corrían lágrimas en el silencio.

¿Qué había pasado?

 **1**

Cinco horas antes, la descripción de la habitación era de total silencio; el mismo hombre descrito anteriormente se quedaba en silencio contemplando la soledad del cuarto. En ese lapso, nuestro protagonista portaba un traje purpura con toques oscuros, como a su vez unos lentes de forma estética en el mismo color dominante.

Sus manos, que estaban cubiertos por guantes de arquero sujetaban el móvil leyendo el siguiente mensaje:

" _Lo siento, tengo compromiso. ¿Puedo verte más tarde? Te quiero"_

\- Clint, no sé si eres idiota o un verdadero ingenuo. – Se escuchó la voz de aquel hombre con total decepción.

Al parecer el vengador esperaba de nuevo a la persona que le había robado el pensamiento.

Un gemido canino proveniente de un ser color marrón cuyo único ojo contemplaba con gentileza a su amo se acercaba a él acomodando su hocico sobre las rodillas de su dueño.

-¿En verdad piensas que soy un idiota, Lucky? – Expresó aquel hombre hacia aquella mascota.

Gimió de nuevo como dándole a entender: "No digas eso".

-¿Y si me ayudas a practicar?

El can ladró de forma entusiasta.

 **2**

-Querida Lis – Iniciaba el halcón - Durante éste tiempo he sido la persona más feliz… - Se interrumpe – Eso se escucha muy cursi.

Clint sacudió la cabeza.

-Ése no es mi estilo… - suspiró de nuevo.

Lucky ladró para motivarle a continuar.

-Lis, escúchame con atención – Mencionó mientras sujetaba con ambas manos el rostro canino – Siento que has cambiado mucho, no eres la misma persona: No sé si tenga la culpa por mi pasado cuando te mencionaba de mis ex amores o el simple hecho de ir de misión con el Cap o Widow te hizo actuar de esa manera.

Exhaló un poco de aire y continuó hablando.

-A lo que voy es que tú… me esperabas despierta escuchándome, estabas ansiosa por estar conmigo, desvelarnos hasta el amanecer… pero ahora… me imitas: Le dedicas el tiempo a otras personas, me pides que espere… ¡no puedo resistirlo!

Clint empezaba a alterarse… su mirada se turbaba haciendo que Lucky se asustara.

-¡Tengo Celos de ti! – Expresó con sentimiento – Sé que es inmaduro, pero no puedo evitarlo; ambos somos libres, yo guardo silencio o me tengo que guardar mi orgullo cuando en ese momento puedes estar con ellos. ¡No quiero perderte!

El rostro de frustración se notaba en él, mientras tanto aquel can marrón gimió para calmarle.

-Lo siento Lucky – acariciaba el vengador la cabeza del canino – Me exalté demasiado, no sé si pueda decírselo.

 **3**

Una figura femenina contempló aquella escena; vestía al estilo de Hawkeye sólo que ésta usaba los colores de Optimus Prime.

Lucky reconoció a la chica de ojos claros de cabellera negra casi azulada, se acercó para recibir la caricia de aquella mujer.

Clint estaba impactado…

-Lis… -habló de forma nerviosa.

La susodicha acariciaba a Lucky.

-Por favor amigo, déjame a solas con él. – Expresó con gentiliza hacia aquella figura cuadrúpeda.

El can de color marrón ladró de forma afirmativa dejando a la pareja en aquella habitación.

La chica caminó lentamente hacia Barton de forma segura, aunque él desviaba la mirada. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos para hacerle que le viera.

-Clint – expresó – Te agradezco que hayas dicho lo que sientes, no sabía que eso te lastimaba a tal grado de guardar silencio.

La joven estaba a punto de llorar.

-Me has dicho que no te gusta verme llorar y que deseas que cada palabra te las diga con total entereza, pero no quiero herir a la persona que amo más de la cuenta, Clint sabes que te amo y no podría juzgarte por lo que no me tocó vivir.

Bajó la mirada intentando contener el llanto.

El vengador tomó del mentón a Lis para verle a los ojos.

-Nunca comprenderé qué viste en un desecho de hombre, Lis Pruett.

La dama del cabello negro unió sus labios en un tierno beso ante el vengador…

-Tu humanidad, el ser tú mismo. – Susurró.

Clint no pudo contenerse y se adueñó de los labios de aquella mujer atrayéndola a su lado para devorarle igual que un halcón con su presa. Lis no opuso resistencia, lo amaba con todo su corazón, dejó que él saciara sus ansias en ella, disfrutando cada caricia, de su aliento y su cuerpo.

El Vengador le había tomado de nuevo, se entregaba a ella sin reservas, no debía sentirse de esa manera, porque ahora sabía que en verdad le amaba al igual que su corazón le pertenecía por completo.

Habiendo terminado aquella sesión intensa, Clint estrechaba entre sus brazos a la joven, atrapándola en su cuerpo cubiertos bajo las sábanas.

-Clint…hay algo que debo decirte… - mencionó tímidamente Lis.

-A parte de tu amor hacia mí, ¿hay algo más? – Cuestionó dejando un beso en la frente de la joven.

-Nuestro amor…ha generado frutos… ¡Estoy embarazada!

El vengador había quedado en shock, aunque él no podía asimilar ésa noticia; su felicidad se había duplicado. La sujetó con fuerza y entre lágrimas y risas expresaba su emoción.

-Te amo tanto, Clint Barton. – Susurró mientras contemplaba aquella expresión en él, uniéndose en aquel sentimiento.

 **4**

"No comprenderé qué pudo ver en mí, me siento pleno…vuelo alto junto a ella"

Fueron los pensamientos que el Vengador tenía mientras contemplaba el amanecer.

Lis se unió en medio de su desnudez para abrazarle por la espalda recostando su cabeza en ella.

-Veo que empiezas a imitarme – Expresó de forma sincera mientras él decidía estrecharla de nuevo sintiendo su piel contra la suya.

-Cómo tú a mí. – Respondió mientras ella limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Clint Barton volvió a besarla apasionadamente, sabía que nadie le podría arrebatar el amor de su amada; para Hawkeye, ése tiempo…fue, es y será asombroso.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle_


End file.
